Gold blood
by Uyulala
Summary: La reina Tatiana fue asesinada y todo apunta a mí... demasiado perfectamente. Antes de morir ella me mandó dos importantes noticias: uno, ella no era la bruja desgraciada que creí en un principio, y dos, la existencia de otro Dragomir podría darle a Lissa poder en el Consejo. Cuando el mundo Moroi se ve sacudido hasta los cimientos, es hora de decidir por qué y quién debes luchar


**Yo misma no sé qué pasa conmigo. Estoy a punto de terminar mi tesis, tengo varias historias por actualizar y quiero participar en un concurso de cuentos, por eso mismo me senté a escribir: para terminar mis ideas nuevas. Pero no sé si todo esto me llevó muy, muy lejos (aparte de que no estaba en mi lap, la cual tiene todas mis historias bien guardaditas en espera de mí) hasta que terminé molesta con el último libro de la Saga de Vampire Academy, esto debido a que... me pareció un poco irreal y predecible... realmente no sé si fui la única inconforme. Debo admitir que no acostumbro leer este tipo de libros y mucho menos a crear fics de los mismos, pero mi hermana los descargó alguna vez entre muchas en mi computadora y, un día de ocio y sin nada qué hacer, me los leí. Ahora, muchas cosas me incomodaron, pero nada como el último debido a algunos puntos de vista que creo a muchas no les gustarán. Finalmente me armé de valor y dije: Bueno, ¡subámoslo! Si les gusta, lo dirán, y sino... pues seguiré con el resto de mis historias y me sacaré la espinita que estaba clavada en mí.**

 **Ésta es mi versión de lo que debería haber pasado tras _Spirit Bound_ , quería que sonara un poco parecido a _Last Sacrifice_ y pensé en _Gold Sacrifice_ , todavía no me decido entre este título o el actual porque me recuerdan de una u otra manera al spin-off con Sidney (que no he leído). ¿A ustedes qué les gusta más?**

 **Espero puedan hacerme algún comentario al respecto, tanto bueno como malo para saber qué opinan de todo esto. ¡Bonita lectura a todos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Honestamente, ¿cómo podían los convictos permanecer encerrados en una celda sin volverse locos? Una y otra vez trataba de distraer mi cabeza con cualquier tema sin importar cuál fuera, de no ser así, mirar indefinidamente las amplias paredes blancas me harían rayar en la locura más pronto de lo que lo haría el Espíritu. Me sorprendía cómo Víctor y Dimitri habían podido estar en mi misma posición antes sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

Víctor quizás esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, seguro de sus muchos aliados y contactos dentro y fuera de la Corte Moroi. Sabiendo cuán paciente había sido mientras tendía la trampa alrededor de Lissa hace tiempo, pensé que quizás no era algo nuevo para él.

Para Dimitri, por el contrario, aun sabiendo que su postura como Guardián y profesor en la Academia le exigían mantener siempre el orden y decoro ante el resto, estar allí encerrado después de ser recientemente convertido de Strigoi a Dhampir debió ser realmente impactante, únicamente las visitas de Lissa podrían traerle algo de paz.

Así que, sin muchas opciones de por medio, me permitía deslizarme dentro de la mente de mi amiga cuantas veces fuera necesario. Era mejor contemplar el desarrollo de mi juicio fuera de los barrotes, incluso si eso significaba tener que hacerlo desde la democracia Moroi. Si pudiera hacerlo indudablemente hubiera torcido los labios enfrente de Lissa, no me gustaba cómo se desarrollaba todo, era demasiado perfecto apuntando a un solo enemigo: yo. Ellos necesitaban un chivo expiatorio y no iban a dudar en usarme incluso si significaba que no era justo.

No podía la realeza Moroi dar la ilusión de que no estaban trabajando en esclarecer el asesinato de la Reina Tatiana. Todos esperaban que se tomaran medidas inmediatamente o dejarían de confiar en ellos para su seguridad y toma de decisiones. Muchos de los Moroi más aferrados a las tradiciones había solicitado inmediatamente que se llamase a los Dhampir que no estaban en servicio y obligarlos inmediatamente a protegerles. Algunos otros se habían retirado a la menor oportunidad con ayuda de un vehículo privado y los Dhampir asignados a sus familias para irse a encerrar lejos del caos, esperando pasar inadvertidos a cualquier posible ataque. Los que no pertenecían a la realeza se habían conformado con encerrarse en sus casas en espera de nuevas noticias, saliendo apenas a sus deberes esenciales, mandando a alguien de confianza a informarse el rumbo que estaba tomando esta situación.

Caos…

Caos total y puro.

Alberta había sido llamada y asignada inmediatamente a la seguridad de la Corte, lo cual incluía la distribución de los guardianes, por lo cual había optado por colocar guardias en las puertas, haciendo un registro detallado de la entrada y salida de vehículos. El Consejo había advertido a los jefes de las casas reales que partir sin nada más que un par de dhampir sólo haría las cosas más difíciles para los suyos y que la Corte no podía brindar mayor protección sin importar cuán importante o grande fuera su casa: lo primordial era asegurar el centro Moroi.

Esto hizo que muchos pensaran dos veces antes el colocar un pie fuera. Muchos especulaban que todo era obra de Víctor Danshkov y que éste se presentaría en cualquier momento para asesinarles a todos, pero ciertamente el miedo a los Strigoi era todavía mayor en ellos. Preferían arriesgarse con Víctor en un lugar protegido y custodiado que salir a esperar noticias de todos mientras se cuidaban de los Strigoi en sitios remotos sin posibilidad de refuerzos.

Lissa intentaba por todos los medios poder llegar hasta mí para hablar, necesitaba hacerlo, saber que estaba bien, que no me habían lastimado mientras me conducían a prisión. Ella no había estado allí mientras me arrestaban, pero las ideas y comentarios que corrían entre los Moroi eran diversos, bien podrían haber escrito una novela con ello, me dije. Había quienes juraban haberme visto aventar a dos guardianes con solo una mano y romperle el cuello a uno, lo cual era completamente incorrecto e inadecuado, alentando aún más el miedo y respeto que me tenían, lo cual no supe si era bueno o malo. Otros aseguraban que Dimitri era un Strigoi en toda la regla por el simple hecho de haber bloqueado a tantos guardianes él sólo, esperando sin duda alguna un catalizador para matarles y beber su sangre.

Podía sentir cómo el Espíritu se arremolinaba en torno a ella, cada vez más fuerte, pesado y cercano. Su miedo e ira se mezclaban entre sí al sentirse impotente respecto a todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor. Entró en su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo mientras caminaba con los puños apretados, ¿realmente ésa era la dulce Lissa que yo conocía? Consciente de lo que tenía que hacer tomé un poco del Espíritu para mí y, si bien el ánimo de Lissa no cambió, al menos sí disminuyó. Tras ella entraron Christian y Adrian, al parecer demasiado preocupados por lo que ella pudiera o no hacer con el impulso del Espíritu.

–En serio, prima, debes controlarte, tu aura se encuentra constantemente fluctuando –le avisó Adrian mientras cerraba tras él.

–Ellos no necesitan verla para comprender cómo te encuentras –Christian le tomó de la mano, intentando transmitirle un poco de apoyo con eso.

–¿Cómo se supone lo haga? Lo que ellos afirman que Rose hizo es… simplemente, simplemente… imposible. ¡No puedo creer que duden de ella después de todo lo que ha hecho para protegerme!

Christian tuvo que soltarle porque ella comenzó a apretar cada vez más fuerte sin ser consciente de ello. Adrian llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, buscando seguramente un cigarrillo, sacó la cajetilla y luego lo miró por un par de segundos. Me molestaba que tuviera que usarlos para bloquearse ante lo que sucedía, pero comprendía que con su novia en la cárcel y su tía abuela brutalmente asesinada en su cuarto, esto era demasiado para él. Sólo por esta vez le perdonaría.

Grande fue mi asombro cuando lo vi tirar los cigarrillos al bote de basura en la habitación de Lissa, creo que los demás estaban tan impactados como yo porque no dijeron nada, simplemente contemplaron en silencio mientras esperaban se inclinara a recogerlos y encendiera uno.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sarcásticamente, aventándose sobre la cama mientras llevaba sus manos tras la nuca– Si vamos ayudar a Rose tenemos que estar concentrados.

Pocas veces le había visto tan serio, eso me tomó realmente por sorpresa. Él había estado luchando bastante por dejar el alcohol y los cigarrillos mientras salíamos, incluso tuvo un ligero desliz en Las Vegas cuando descubrió que había liberado a un criminal de la cárcel para recuperar a mi ex novio de la muerte… Siempre estaba lastimando a Adrián, siempre lo hería a pesar de no desearlo y él todavía se esforzaba por mí, podría tener una fama de mujeriego, pero al menos sabía que yo le importaba sinceramente.

Lo cual hacía las cosas más difíciles para mí.

Había aceptado darle una oportunidad después de matar a Dimitri y sólo había logrado que mi ex novio por quien sentía todavía algo volviese conmigo a la Corte. Aun así, Adrián me había ayudado en todo lo que había podido: dándome dinero de su cuenta privada para ir en su búsqueda, ocultando mi ayuda en el escape de Víctor Dashkov, sirviendo de coartada en Las Vegas, apoyándome cuando marché a rescatar a Lissa del secuestro Strigoi, pidiéndome que me mantuviera viva por él…

Y allí estaba, con su actitud sarcástica y prepotente, ofreciéndose nuevamente para arriesgar su cuello por mí, a pesar de que eso pudiera implicar que yo elegiría a Dimitri sobre él.

–¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborar el paradero de Rose durante… bien… –Lissa se calló abruptamente, sabía cuánto le dolía a Adrián la muerte de Tatiana.

–Dilo… asesinato… –dijo el otro.

A pesar de querer sonar fuerte, sabía que estaba muy molesto por dentro. Alguien había matado a su tía y encima quería ver muerta a su novia. Pobre Adrián.

A diferencia de Liss, Christian no se contuvo al hablar.

–Los guardias no prestaron realmente atención a la entrada o salida de las habitaciones. Se supone que la Corte Moroi es un sitio seguro, nadie se preocupa de amenazas externas, por eso mismo los nobles se pasean sin sus guardianes pegados a sus talones –se recargó en la pared, sopesando todo lo que había dicho.

–Y eso sólo deja como opción una cosa –Adrián se enderezo en la cama, sentándose rectamente–: la amenaza vino de adentro.

Todos quedaron callados. Ciertamente habían pensado en esa posibilidad, pero también comprendían todas las repercusiones que eso podría tener. No podían confiar en nadie, un paso en falso podría llevarles directamente a la cueva del asesino.

Christian fue el primero en reaccionar.

–¿Quieres, francamente, decirle a un grupo de viejos moroi asustados que su propia gente se ha puesto los unos contra los otros y andan asesinando tranquilamente hasta en las camas de la realeza? Suerte con ello.

–Ciertamente no podemos hacer algo como eso, además, no tenemos pruebas. Y necesitamos conseguirlas si queremos que Rose salga libre.

–Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos –se impacientó Adrián–. Ellos quieren la cabeza de alguien, no importa si es inocente o culpable. Necesitan hacerles ver al resto que realmente están haciendo algo con el asunto de… la Reina…

–Y puesto que no hay más sospechosos… –murmuró Christian, comprendiendo tan bien el escenario, sin atreverse a decirlo frente a Lissa.

–Seguramente alguien vio algo en los corredores de palacio, movimiento sospechoso esa noche, sólo debemos encontrarle e interrogarle –Lissa trataba de sonar convincente, incluso para sí misma, necesitaba tener algo de esperanza.

–Ya han interrogado a todos dos veces al menos, nadie vio ni oyó nada, dudo mucho que alguien recuerde algo en su tercer interrogatorio –Adrián llevó su mano derecha hasta el puente de su nariz, sujetándolo con fuerza.

–¡Entonces debemos enfocarnos desde otro punto de vista! –demandó Lissa con frustración– ¿Quién más podría tener acceso al palacio sin ser visto?

Christian y Adrián intercambiaron una mirada, sabiendo la respuesta que Liss no había querido decir en voz alta.

–Dirás, ¿quién es capaz de cometer una traición tan grande que podría ocurrir en la misma alcoba?

Las manos de Adrián se crisparon, el tema de la sexualidad de su abuela era demasiado tabú para él. No quería pensar que un amante ocasional podría haber estado lo suficientemente cerca para ello, o ser lo suficientemente querido como para que Tatiana bajara la guardia.

–Odio tener que dejarlos, pero debo ir con mi madre, se va a ofrecer una fiesta privada para honrarla… y dudo mucho que esta vez permita que alguien que no sea de su lista, se cuele en ella. Quiere que la familia Ivashkov muestre la solidaridad entre sí, así que sólo seremos nosotros… se supone que no debería hablar de ello, pero… –se encogió de hombros– Nos vemos luego. Avísenme cuando descubran quién podría haber cometido alta traición en la cama de mi tía.

Luego salió francamente molesto, dudando que verdaderamente Daniella pusiera tanto énfasis en su presencia tras el resultado de la última fiesta.

Alta traición, pensé. Abe me había notificado lo que ocurría con aquellos encontrados culpables de conspirar contra el trono. Dejé la mente de Lissa debido a que no podía seguir escuchando. Realmente me resultaba muy difícil saber cómo se desarrollaban las cosas sin mí allí, sin formar parte de la acción, ahora sólo podía quedarme tranquila en mi celda mientras que ellos se ponían en movimiento. Yo francamente estaba frustrada.

Sin embargo, todavía tenía un as bajo la manga… literalmente. Saqué de debajo de la manga de mi suéter la nota que Ambrose me había pasado tras la audiencia. A fuerza de tanto leerla casi podía recitarla en voz alta de memoria. Si realmente Tatiana me había dejado un mensaje tan importante a mí y si el contenido era cierto, entonces tenía información importante.

Uno: ella no era tan retrógrada como todo el mundo pensaba, había estado entrenando algunos Moroi en secreto para saber si ello era posible antes de siquiera atreverse a sugerirlo.

Dos: Lissa podía recobrar su voz en el Consejo, podía su línea de sangre ser restaurada, no era la última Dragomir.

Lo cual también complicaba las cosas. El robo de los registros de los Alquimistas indicaba que alguien deseaba que esa información desapareciera, ¿pero quién podría tener interés en un tema del que nadie parecía estar enterado?

Un conflicto político, me dije.

Quizás si pudiera confirmar la información dejada por Tatiana podría contactar a Adrián en mis sueños y así, tener una pista de dónde comenzar a buscar. El problema era que Adrián no había hecho el mínimo interés por hablar conmigo, lo cual me preocupaba en realidad, no deseaba los vicios fueran más fuertes en él, buscando refugiarse en ellos para bloquear el Espíritu, así como los sentimientos que seguramente tenía. Odiaba también que mi vínculo con Lissa fuera meramente unidireccional, de otra forma yo podría decirle lo que averiguara. No sobre su familia aún, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar, pero al menos sí que las intrigas en torno a la Reina parecían ser lo suficientemente fuertes y cercanas como para pensar en un asunto meramente político, gente del Consejo que no estuviera de acuerdo en su forma de sobre llevar las cosas.

Respiré profundamente intentando tranquilizarme, me senté encuclillas en la cama y miré a la blanca pared mientras me tranquilizaba. Necesitaba tirar mis defensas y permitir la entrada de los muertos, sabía que con todos los círculos de protección alrededor de la Corte sería más difícil ponerme en contacto con ellos, apenas si había podido ver a Mason en la Academia, pero supuse que, al haber muerto reciente y violentamente, el alma de Tatiana todavía no hubiera abandonado los terrenos y pudiera al menos corroborarme si la nota era cierta o falsa.

–Tatiana, ven –le llamé, no sabía si accedería o podría escucharme, pero debía intentarlo.

Al no tener respuesta de ninguno de ellos ni su aparición mística en algún momento, volví a repetir lo mismo un par de veces sin notar cambio alguno. Supuse que tal vez alguien de la realeza no querría acudir con una persona tan irrespetuosa, sobre todo si un par de días atrás todavía se sentara en el trono.

–Ummm… Reina Tatiana… –lo intenté de nuevo– Por favor, necesito hablar con Usted. Su Alteza…

De pronto un rostro se materializó frente a mí, parecía caminar por una larga y densa niebla hasta situarse más y más cerca, haciéndose cada vez más claro, dejándome ver sus contornos. Casi tuve que ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

Frente a mí estaba André Dragomir.

* * *

 **Y sí, le dejo aquí, no... esto es independiente del último libro, como se lee en la descripción, no voy a hacer una calca de lo que la escritora quiso plasmar, sino a hacer mi versión de los hechos. Espero puedan ayudarme si cometo un error de dedillo.**

 **¿Merezco un review?**


End file.
